


Repeat

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Hershel Layton, Autistic Luke Triton, Discussions Of Meltdowns, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hand Flapping, Neurodiversity, Prompt Fill, Routine, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Luke finally meets someone who understands what it is like to be autistic.[Prompt 7 – Repeat]





	

Luke has a routine. Every morning, he gets up at the same time, he eats the same food, he wears the same clothes, and he does the same things at the same times every day.

This makes school hard; the teachers try to make him do things the way they want, but he doesn’t know how – his brain won’t work that way. So he has meltdowns, but the teachers never see the link. Mummy and Daddy are supportive, and try to get the school to change, but Luke knows they don’t really understand. Sometimes, Mummy and Daddy get annoyed when Luke can’t do something because it clashes with his routine. But he doesn’t mean to be annoying. He can’t help it.

He has never met anyone who behaves the way he does. At least, not until he meets Professor Layton. He may be friends with Daddy, but he actually has a lot more in common with Luke.

Professor Layton is very good at acting ‘normal’, but Luke sees the movements he makes, the lack of eye contact, and certainly the repetitive way the Professor acts, and he has to wonder if he is autistic too.

“Yes, Luke, I am autistic,” the Professor says when Luke plucks up the courage to ask him one time. “I was diagnosed with Asperger’s Syndrome as a child.”

He is tapping his fingers against the edge of the table, over and over again.

Luke grins and flaps his hands. “That’s amazing! I’m autistic too.”

“I thought so,” the professor says, smiling. “Clark has never mentioned it, but I could tell. You act much like I did when I was your age.”

Luke can’t believe it. This is amazing. He finally knows someone who knows what it’s like to be him. He finally has a friend.


End file.
